The Key to Robin's Identity
by Fuji-Kumori
Summary: Sequel to:New Love For Robin? What happens when his team want to see Haley's Circus with him? What happens? Will they finally find out what his identity is? Sorry, not a good summary, I know. I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE.
1. Questions

Chapter 1: Questions

**From now on, it will be strictly in Richard/ Robin and Katherine view. There may be exceptions. I did change the script format. The other kind was supposed to be like a script, didn't turn out so good. **

**Robin/ Richard: POV**

_It is now summer vacation, when I walked in the living room of Mount. Justice, I saw my teammates suddenly stop talking. I wondered what they were talking about, so I walked over asked them._ "What were you guys talking about? Why'd you stop suddenly, when I came in?" _As soon as I asked that, they just started sweating nervously. Like they had something to hide._

"Oh nothing. We just stopped because we wondered who was there." Wally said. _Yeah right, I know they're hiding something._ "You sure? I'm the only one that was missing. I know your hiding something. And I'll find out." "How?" He replied. "How?" I scoffed at him. "I'm Batman's protégé, the greatest detective who ever lived. The Black night of Gotham city. And you asked how."

"Okay, if you say so." Wally replied back in an unconvinced voice. _He's doubting my skills? Why should he? How dare he._ "Now that it's summer vacation, what do you guys wanna do?" "I heard Haley's circus is back in town at Happy Harbor. They got new acrobats to replace their best ones. The Flying Graysons. After they ended." Wally said in excitement. I flinched in pain at the words Haley's Circus, and the Flying Graysons. "Hey Robin, is something wrong?" Artemis asked, worried. "No, nothing at all." I asked. _Haley's circus? They replaced us? The Graysons didn't end. There's one standing right here. _At those thoughts, my eyebrows crossed, and my face turned bright red in anger.

"Robin, are you sure nothing's wrong? You look real angry right now." Artemis just asked me. "Yeah. I was just, really sad that I haven't seen in a while." At that sentence, my face relaxed into a face that showed sadness. At that moment, I saw Wally stutter into a sentence, "So Rob, want to go today? It's just 1: 29 right now. The next show is at 3:00, in Happy Harbor." "Yeah, sure." I replied in a gloomy voice. "Alright! Let's go!" Wally said, in a pumped up voice.


	2. Circus Reunion

Chapter 2: Circus Reunion

**Robin/ Richard POV**

I heard the Circus Ticket Attendant (I don't know what they're called) call me in. Then I soon noticed they have upgraded security so high, that there are guards everywhere. And they let only let 1 person in at a time. "So, what's your age group, and name?" I heard him say.

"I am a teenager. And is it really necessary for me to say my name?" I replied. "Is it really needed?" "Yes it is. We need it just in case there's a criminal or something. Ever since the…" He hesitated to say. "That incident, when we lost our 3 acrobats." "They all died?" "No, only 2. The other one has been taken in by Bruce Wayne. So, your name?" At then, right there, I just sighed. I gave up. They really need my name. So I lowered my dark shades to show them my eyes. And saw that his face was in shock, in seeing me again. Then I finally said, "Richard John Grayson."

"Dick, it's really you!" Then I felt a sudden pressure around me. "I miss you so much! We all miss you." At that moment, all my memories of my circus past soon flooded my mind, and then I pushed up my dark shades. "I still can't believe it's you." He said as he let go. "So Dick, how has life been for you?" He said, gladly. "It's been great. I go to Gotham Academy. I'm the school's Honoree Mathlete, I won the Math competition for them." I replied back. "Can I buy a ticket now? Me and my friends want to see Haley's Circus." "Oh yeah, sorry. I just haven't seen you in a very long time. I'm so overwhelmed by the fact I get to see you again!" _Seriously? Why isn't anyone just whelmed?_ "Okay. Teen tickets are originally $15, but since your you, it will be just $8." "Okay, here." I said and handed it to him. "So, how does this work?" "Oh, anyone can sit wherever they want, except upfront seats. Those are extra." "Okay." "Bye Dick." He said, as I saw him sit down writing my name down on a paper, after he handed me my ticket.


	3. Haley's Circus

Chapter 3: Haley's Circus

**Robin/ Richard POV**

"Come on you 3! Let's go to our seats already. The show is starting!" I heard Wally say, as we walked towards 4 free seats. Then I heard the announcement. "I have an announcement to make, like what we do every time before the show." _An announcement?_ I thought. _What is it?_ "Richard John Grayson, of The Flying Graysons. If you're out there in the audience. I just want to say for all of us, that ever since you left us. That there was no moment that we ever stopped thinking about you. No matter how you act now, and if it's different, you'll always be our brother. You're always welcome back into the family. Now I know you've been taken in by Bruce Wayne, and might be wondering, 'Why would I ever want to leave my life now? It's wonderful!' But like I said, You'll always be family to us." At his words, my eyes just filled up with tears. And every single tear, dropped on the ground, without a worry in sight.

"Hey, Shades. Are you alright?" I heard Megan say to me, as I carefully wiped up the visible tears, without showing them the color of my eyes. "Yeah, sure I am." My voice in confusion, as I quickly stuttered. "You sure? I feel that you're filled with sadness, and I see tears on your face." "Okay, I'm not. It's just something about what he said for Dick Grayson, made my eyes swell up with tears." "Aw. It's okay. They just miss him, very much. I bet he misses them too." "Your right Meg. I'm sure of it." _He does miss it, I really do._

"Okay ladies and gentlemen! With no further delays, Haley's Circus! Up first is the…" After those words, I heard no more. It was like every sound was muted, I quickly turned to see my friends. As they were chatting among themselves, as if it was a secret. I would've heard if everything wasn't muted to my ears. At that moment, I blacked out.


	4. What's up with Haley's Circus?

Chapter 4: What's up with Haley's Circus?

**Robin/ Richard POV**

When I opened my eyes, my vision was slowing fading into something that seemed familiar. _Where am I?_ I quickly wondered. _Are those my… parents?_ "Dick." Those 2 figures said to me. "Are you alright? What happened to you?" When I realized they spoke to me, I quickly said in shock. "Mom? Dad?... Is that you?" "Yes, it's us. Now tell me son. What happened?" "I don't know. At 1 moment, I was in the audience of Haley's Circus, then I blacked out." I was saying, with my vision still fading in.

"Well, whatever happened, is that you're safe now, with us." When my vision got clearer, I saw 2 more figures, on each side of me. Both red-headed. Including a dark shadowing man, back in the corner. "Who are you 2?" I said, putting a hand on 1 of their hands. "Don't you recognize us? We're…" They suddenly stopped, and left the room, leaving him and the man in the corner. As the man walked up closer, I started seeing more details. He inserted something into my mouth, and told me to swallow. I did, but when I did, my vision cleared up. At that moment I saw The Batman. "Batman? What am I doing here?" "Robin. You're in Mount. Justice, the infirmary. Are you alright?"

"Yes." "It's time for you to go to the living room, your teammates are worried about you." When I heard him say teammates, I was suddenly in a world of confusion. _Teammates? What happened to my parents. Are they even here? Who did I hear say those things. _"Okay." After I said that, I stood up, and waddled over to the living room.

Before I entered the living room, I carefully stood out of sight, listening in to their conversation. "So guys, do you think Haley's Circus is related to Robin or something?" I heard Wally say. Then a female voice spoke up, "Maybe they have a history together." "Like what." Was said by a deep voice. "Remember he flinched when Wally mentioned The Flying Graysons?"Said by another female voice. "Hey. Didn't the 2 older ones have a son?" Wally said. "Yeah! He was Richard John Grayson right?" I then heard enough, and decided to walk in.

At the moment I decided to walk in, was when they all suddenly charged at me and yelled, "Robin!" Like they were actually worried, even supes. And they were all talking to me at once, that I didn't understand. Then I decided enough was enough. And finally spoke up. "Enough!" I yelled out to them. After that, I saw their piercing eyes, glaring at me. Like a knife cutting through butter. "I'm fine, no need to worry about me." "Rob, why'd you black out at the circus?" I sighed at the word circus, thinking about the memories I had with them, and just walked outside to the beach, with no reason.

As I was standing in the shallow water, barefoot, holding my shoes(I think he wears shoes as civilian Robin). I was looking far out into the horizon, where the sky meets water. Thinking about how complete opposites meet. _Before Bruce, multi- billionaire, richest man in Gotham, took me in, I was just part of a circus act, with my…parents. At that moment, a single tear lead others onto my face. After he took me in, that's the time we met. Complete opposites, meeting up with each other. But when you look closer, they're not together. They apart, one in the sky, one on the ground._

_My parents. They're up in heaven, while I'm still down here on Earth. Sometimes, I wonder how I live through the day, knowing I don't have my parents. That I could've been with them now, if I had only done something about it._ I then laid down, with the water splashing against my legs. In the distance, I could hear my teammates screaming my name. But I ignored it and closed my eyes, wanting my troubles to go along with the waves, out to the sea. Not to be seen in sight, for a very long time. I know they're looking for me, but I just want to be alone right. Frustrated, I drifted to sleep.


	5. My Dream That will Stay a Dream

Chapter 5: My Dream that will stay a dream

**Robin/ Richard POV**

_I hear the crowd cheering Graysons! They're chanting our names, screaming in excitement. Just to see us perform. "So Dick. You've been in the circus for awhile. Do you want to do this for the rest of you life?" My dad asked."As long as I'm with my parents!" I replied back. They both chuckled with happiness, knowing that their child loves them as much as they love him, and hugged him. In his dream, he's as old as he is now. In his dream, he's not Robin, the boy wonder, or Ward of multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne. He's still Haley's Circus' youngest acrobat. "Ladies and Gentlemen! With no delays! Here are the Flying Graysons!"I heard the announcer yell._

_As we were doing our act, we were both having fun. The crowd screaming in excitement, and amazement. They all thought we were the best act. After the show was done, we went into our trailer,, and met up with the guy who does the tickets, he gave us my little brother(Making it up). He was almost 2 years old, he's still learning how to walk. But, when I turned on the tv to relax, my ringtone came up. That was when I woke up._

I whispered, "Now that dream, will stay a dream." After that, I answered my phone.


	6. Where Are They?

Chapter 6: Where are they?

**Robin/ Richard POV**

"Hello?" I answered. "Richard, are you available tonight?" The voice on the other line said. "Katherine? I am." "Yes it's me, and I was wondering if you'd want to go somewhere today." She answered back. "Sure. Where?" "How about going somewhere to eat, then ice skating?" "Sure, but let's eat after we ice skate." "Sounds good to me. See you at 6?" "Okay, bye Katherine."

**Katherine POV (Yes, finally)**

I hung up and put my phone down. I rest my head in my hand that formed a fist, with my arm leaning on the table. And thought, _What shall I do for the rest of the day? Should I call my old friends? Go sleep? Practice cooking, something else? Clean? Tch, yah right! I know! I'll look for my pictures of me and my old friends, and put it in a scrapbook! Then I'll decorate it._ I get up and started looking for the pictures, a scrapbook, and art and crafts materials.

**Robin/ Richard POV**

_Katherine. Ever since you came back into my life. Everything went up hill for me. Just after 1 date, we were a couple. We're perfect for each other. Well, not exactly perfect, we're just really great together. You make me feel more like a regular teenager._ At that moment, I smiled. A smile so bright, it just might outshine the sun. After that, I decided to go for a swim. For some reason, I was wearing my swimming shorts underneath. So I took off the rest of my clothes (Besides the swimming shorts) and jumped in the water, relaxing. (I wonder if anyone is thinking this right now: Wow, his friends are horrible. They're not even going after him) After awhile, he heard someone screaming is name, "ROBIN!" _Seems like they're finally worried about me. Those jerks, Batman probably got to them first. They're probably not even worried about me, just themselves. _ He heard a voice off in the distance say, "Hey! He's over there!" After came a couple sets of footsteps. "Rob. Where were you early? We were all worried about you." At what Wally said, I rolled my eyes in disbelief. "If you were all so worried about me, why'd you take so long?" I said coldly as I stood and walked away. "Robin! Wait for us!" I heard, followed by the crunching of sand.

"Why were you so upset before?" I sighed. "When." I replied back suddenly stopping. "When we were in Mount. Justice." "I can't tell you." I said, as I continued walking. They followed as Megan replied back. "But why?" He turned away from them, head down, tears strolling down his face. And whispered, "Because, I can't." Then he ran inside, with the tears still flooding his face(Not literally).

I'm still in Mount. Justice right now, just a room that's private, my room. After a few minutes, I heard a knock on the door. "Robin, it's me. Can I come in?" _Batman. He cares_. I stood up, unlocked the door, let him in, and locked the door. "Is something wrong?" He asked me. "When we were out, we went to Haley's Circus. I blacked out, and saw my parents when I woke up. They spoke to me. Ever since then, the pain of my parent's death became worse. I was able to control it before, but now, I can't. And I can't tell my teammates because that would be giving my identity out to them. I just don't know what to do!" I said sobbing. Batman then came closer, and hugged me for love and protectiveness he wanted to give me. "Robin, you know I'll always be here for you. And you know you can come and talk to me about anything, anytime." He said to me warmly. I know he wants to give me all the love, comfort, and safety my real parents would give me. So I smiled. "Thank you Bruce. I love you." I whispered. He whispered back to me, "I love you too, Dick."

**THIS ISN'T THE END.**


	7. My DaddyBat

My Daddy-Bat

**Sorry if someone came up with Daddy-Bat first, I didn't know, sorry.**

**Robin POV**

By now Batman has already left for the training room, while I was still standing there, thinking about their "Father and son moment." **I love you too, Dick. **He remembered, smiling. It was like he was his father. He didn't exactly give all the love, comfort or safety his own parents gave him, but he was getting there. I know that he cares for me all the time, even if he doesn't show it, he still cares (Remember, I'm using the 60's batman characters, for how they care and sometimes act). Then I heard a knock on the door. "Who's there?" "Wally." I sighed. "What do you want?" "Batman told me to tell you it's training time." "I'll be right there."

When I was in the training room I was in awe. The first thing I saw, were trapeze bars, one-fourth way up to the ceiling. Considering we have a high ceiling, that's pretty high! I couldn't keep it in, I just had to say it. "Amazing." I whispered to myself. I walked nearer to the trapeze bars, and looked up at it. "Well Robin?" I heard Batman say to me. I suddenly found myself hugging him, and saying, "Thank you Batman, it's amazing." I looked up at him, and saw his warm smile.

**Wally POV**

I looked at my best friend, and found him _hugging_ Batman. And that Batman was _smiling._ I stared in horror. _What is this world coming to?_ "Guys, guys!" I whispered to my teammates. "Do you see what I see! Over there." I subtly pointed to Batman and Robin, with my face filled with horror, while Batman hugged back. I saw their heads turn, and their faces turn to be filled with shock. "Oh. My. Gosh." Arty said, shocked. "Is he actually _smiling?_" She whispered loudly, to all her teammates. "Now this is definitely, _not_ asterous." I said to them.

**Robin POV**

"You sure it's okay for me to be using Trapeze bars?" I asked him, as we pulled out of the hug. "Yes. As long as you don't do a quadruple somersault. Remember, your the only one who could do that." "Heh. Of course I remember, but what if I do it on accident?" "An accident is an accident. Even if they find out who you are just by that. As long as your okay with it." Batman told me. "Okay Batman." "Young Justice, get to training." I noticed that our mentors didn't leave, they sat at the side of each of our training course. I actually smiled at the thought, that Batman will finally see me train. So, I went straight to the Trapeze Bars. I then noticed there was 2 they were far apart, but not to far. And I also saw there was no net, he knows me so well. I started, and for awhile I was just doing triple somersaults, until now. _Oh fuuuuuu. Did I just do a quadruple somersault?_ I looked over at Batman, he didn't seem to mind, so I looked back at the bars.

**Superboy POV**

_He just did a quaruple somersault. The only person I know, from what the G-nomes taught me, only Dick Grayson could do that. Dick Grayson, Richard John Grayson. One more thing that proves it._

**Robin POV**

I then saw Batman signal every other mentor, I didn't understand at first. "Training is over." Each mentor told they're partner or etc. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and headed over to me. While our mentors went to another room. And we went to sit in the living room. "So Robin." I heard supey say. "Now I know this will end up bad. What are you going to say?" I told him. "When did you learn to do a quadruple somersault? I thought Dick Grayson was the only one that could to it." "I uuuh."


	8. Trouble

Trouble

**Robin POV**

"So? When did you learn? Who'd you learn it from?" Superboy kept asking me. _Fuuu. I'm in so much trouble. _I was just sitting there, sweating nervously. "Rob, I may not have mind reading abilities, but I know your hiding something. Spill the beans dude." My best friend Wally told me. "I can't tell you…yet." Then after that I just hid my face in my arms, resting against the armchair. "Ugh. It's always like that with you!" Wally complained. "I can't tell you." Trying to mimic his best friend. "Come on, you can tell us anything. We're your friends that know you for who _you_ really are. No matter who you are, we won't treat you differently. I promise." Wally to me. "You sure?" I asked him. "Yes." He said. "A pro, is a promise." Kaldur told me. "I promise." Artemis told me. "Of course." Megan said. "Yes." Conner said to me.


	9. Wow, Your Eyes

Wow, Your Eyes

**Wally POV**

He lifted his head up for us to see, but only to see that his mask wasn't on. Revealing crystal clear, shining tears, in those beautiful light blue eyes of his. "Dude! Your mask isn't on." I told him. "Yeah, I know." He answered, sniffing. "Your eyes are sooo pretty!" Artemis said, completely forgetting she already knows him. "Such a pretty color!" Megan said. "A very nice, blue color." Kaldur slowly said, smiling. "Whoa." Connor said. I leaned in, smiled sweetly and spoke in a sweet voice. "Your eyes are soooo pretty. So light blue! Wonderful I wish that I could." When I realized what I was doing, I backed up stopped smiling and spoke normally. "And what am I saying?"

**Robin/ Richard POV**

"I had no idea your eyes were so pretty! Why would you want to hide that?" Megan said, practically, yelling at me. "I know! So pretty." Artemis said, agreeing with her. "I hope your all not gonna keep staring at my eyes. Cause it will just be too weird. And odd." "Sorry, they're just so pretty." They all said. I sighed. "This was a bad a idea." I told myself. "By the way. You never told us what your name is." Wally told me. "Right. My name is Richard John Grayson, ward of multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne. Just call me Dick." "And I'm proud to." Wally said to me, as he put his arm around in a friendly manner, grinning. "I'm glad that there's no secrets between us now buddy!" "So, who'd you learn it from?" Supey asked. "Actually, I'm the only one that can do it." I replied back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to tell Batman something." Then I left to look for Batman.


	10. Well?

Well?

**Richard POV**

I decided to go into my room and change into my civilian clothes. But when I entered my room, Batman was there. "Robin, I expected you to be in your room." Then he turned around, and saw me without my mask on, and a few crystal clear tears left. "Robin, your mask isn't on. Did you tell them?" "Yes, I did." I heard him sigh quietly. "Everything?" "Just my name, and that I'm Bruce Wayne's ward." "So, guess it's out." "And I don't need to be called Robin 24/7, whenever I'm with them." "Now you're your called Richard or Dick 24/7." "I never thought about that." "So did they say that I'm Bruce Wayne yet?" "No, not yet. Can I ask you a favor?" "What is it?" "Can I go out to lunch with them?" "…Sure." "Thank you Bruce! Now, can I change?" "Sure." Then he left the room. I closed and locked the door, and started searching for my real civilian clothes.


	11. Anouncement

**ANOUNCEMENT! STORY IS PRETTY MUCH OVER, REST IS LEADIN TO THE ENDING, THAT LEADS TO THE NEXT STORY. SO YOU CAN STOP READING AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT STORY, OR SKIP TO THE LAST CHAPTER, WHEN IT COMES ANYWAY.**


	12. Out To Lunch?

Out To Lunch?

**Richard POV**

I came out to the living room, wearing a long sleeve blue sweater over a white collar shirt, with jeans, including an open black jacket to hide my utility belt. But only to hear Wally burst out laughing. "Dude! That's what you wear?" He said, still laughing. My reply, is just a glare, that could even beat Batman's glare. "Uh, Wally." Artemis said, shaking him in terror. "You should stop, please. Just stop." "Why?" He said, still laughing. "Just look at Robin." She replied, stepping back.

**Wally POV**

When I opened my eyes to look at Robin, I suddenly stopped laughing. His eyes were the look of chaos and terror. It was a glare that even Batman couldn't beat, ever. If his eye color wasn't such a pretty color, I would've peed my pants, right here, right now. But good thing it was.

**Richard POV**

After he stopped laughing, I was glad that he had that look on his face. The look of terror and fear, by that, I knew I just beat the batglare by a landslide. "I want to ask all of you some questions." I told them. "What is it?" Kaldur asked. "Do you all want to go out and hang out today?" "Sure." They all said, except for Artemis. "Artemis?" "I'm busy today, just go without me." "You sure?" "Yeah." "So Richard, I want to meet your girlfriend." Wally said to me. "I guess I could invite her, if your all okay with it." "Yeah." They said. "Okay, just let me call her." I picked up my phone and called up Katherine.

"Hello. This is Katherine." She answered. "Katherine, I was wondered if you wanted to hang out today, with me and my club members." "Club members?" Wally whispered. "Is it a meeting, or just to hang out. Because I don't want to intrude on your meeting." She asked. "Just to hang out." "Okay." "We'll go pick you up at your house." "Okay, see you there. Bye." "Bye." I hung up. "So, where are we going to go?" Wally asked. "I still have a free buffet dinner to Gotham Diner Hall." Superboy said. "Isn't that for dinner?" Wally asked. "Actually, it's for lunch too." I told them. "Then what?" "How about this Ice Skating?" Megan suggested. "Sure." I said. "Then, let's go shopping!" "Uh, okay."

"I also said something else." "What?" Wally asked. "That we were a club." I replied. "What kind of club?" "Fan club." "What? Are you serious." "Yeah." "Uugh. Let's just go." Wally replied.

"Wait. What about me? Wouldn't she be suspicious about how I look?" Kaldur asked. "Hold on." Wally, said, zooming out of the room to get something, then coming back. "Here wear this, go change." Kaldur took the clothes and went to change. After a while he came back, wearing a big leather jacket to hide his weapons, baggy shorts to hide his fins and a scarf to hide his gills.


	13. A Day Out With The Gang

A Day Out With the Gang

**Robin POV**

**I actually forgot Richard and Katherine were supposed to hang out. I got reminded of it, when I received a review from Lmb111514. So, I wanted to say thanks.**

"Here we are." I said to them. "Whoa. This is where she lives? This place is amazing! I can even see a pool at the back. This house is huge." Wally said. Then we all heard barking and meowing, and then saw 2 dogs, 2 cats and a kitten charging at them(On their leash). I looked at the dogs. "Pudding, Chain, heel. Go back, it's okay." I pointed toward their dog house, and they went back, without barking. Then I looked at the cats, and kitten. "Choco, Marshmallow, smore. Calm down, they're friends." They stopped meowing and went back to their kitty house. "Let's go." I said to them, as they followed me to the door.

"That's their pets' names? Don't you think it's kind of childish?" Wally asked. "Not really." "Who named them?" "Katherine." I then knocked on the door. Mrs. Greely, answered the door. "Oh, hello Richard! It's good to see you again. Katherine isn't ready yet. Come on in." She stepped aside for us to enter the house, and she let us sit on the couch. Then she walked upstairs.

Then Katherine's brother came. "Hi Richard. Do you want anything? I could get it for you." He asked. "No thanks." "You sure?" "Yeah." "My sister should be down any second, just hold on." Then he went upstairs, but I heard him say something. "Hey Rose!" "Gee Richard, I can't wait to meet your girlfriend now, especially if she's anything like her brother." Wally said, sarcastically. I just nudged him hard. "OW! That hurt!" "Oh really? I had no idea." I replied sarcastically, smirking. "So, does she know?" "About what?" "Robin." He whispered. "No."

Then I heard soft voices coming down the stairs. "You have your, debit car, cash money, and phone right?" "Yes." "Okay, don't put your phone on silent. Answer your phone at all times, okay?" "Okay." "Be safe." "Okay." Then I saw Katherine, she was wearing skinny jeans with a short sleeve, pink top, with a purse she was holding, also including her fingernails painted light blue. "Whoa, your gf's hot!" Wally whispered to me. "Don't even think about." I whispered back, bat-glaring at him, then I stood up and walked over to her. "Katherine, I want you to meet my friends." "My name is Kaldur." Kaldur said. "Connor." Connor said, quietly. "Megan." Megan is, cheerfully. "Wally." Wally said standing up, taking her hand.

**Katherine POV**

When Wally took my hand, I just got confused. "Okay Wally, that's enough." Richard said in an irritated attitude, yanking Wally's hand off of mine. "So, where are we going first?" I asked. "Lunch at Gotham Diner Hall." Richard told me. "Wow, fancy."

**SHE IS WEARING FOOTWEAR, BUT IT ISN'T IMPORTANT.**


	14. Lunch

Lunch

**Richard POV**

"How much people?" The waiter(Or whatever the guy that escorts you to your table is called) asked, as he was looking over his clipboard. "Six." Wally said. "I'm terribly sorry, but there doesn't seem to be any available tables seating 6 or more, according to my seating chart." He said, still looking at his clipboard. "What? There's 6 available seats at a table, on that chart!" Wally complained. "I'm sorry, but that's a private table." He told Wally, looking up from his clipboard. By the look in his eyes, I could tell he looked at me, but I also knew it took awhile for him to recognize me.

**Waiter POV(Yes, he does get one)**

When I looked up, the first person I saw was someone wearing a long sleeve, blue sweater over a white collar shirt. At first I didn't recognize him, but when I saw his beautiful light blue eyes, I suddenly remembered he was Dick Grayson, ward of multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne(I actually started typing millionaire, instead of multi-billionaire. Too much 60's Batman series. ~.~). "Ah, it's you! Dick Grayson, ward of multi-billionaire, Bruce Wayne."

**Richard POV**

"Mr. Grayson, is it all right if I let you and them to sit at the private table?" The waiter asked. "It's alright." I told him. "Okay, follow me to your table." The waiter said, as he lead us to our table. "Geez Dick, your so rich, you even have your own table?" Wally whispered asked me. "No, I'm not the one rich. Bruce is." "Oh." "I'm guessing he doesn't go to Gotham Academy." Katherine spoke up. "Yup." I answered her. "WAIT. You call him Bruce?" Wally asked. "Yes, why?" "Why do you?" "I have no idea." "I thought it was because you're his ward." Katherine said. "When my best fr…" "AHEM." Wally coughed. I glared at him. "When 2 of my… greatest friends," I saw Wally smile. "Asked me why I called him that., They knocked sense into me, and I never actually realized the real reason I called him that. I just assumed it." "We're here Mr. Grayson. Your table." The waiter told me as we sat in our seats, with Katherine and Wally sitting next to me. "Here are the menus." Then he left. We grabbed our menus, and looked over it.

After awhile the waiter came back to take our order. And guess what? Me and Katherine ordered the same thing. "Conner, can I see the slip you showed us earlier?" I asked him. Then he gave it to me. _It seems like the expiration is… last week. Hmm, I'll just pay._ "Wow Conner, this slip is very hard to get! But it already expired." Katherine told him. "But it's okay." she continued. "I'll pay for it." We both said at the same time. I wasn't actually paying attention to what Katherine was saying, I was still reading. Then we both looked at each other. "I'll just pay for it, okay?" I said to her. "At least let me leave the tip. Okay?" "K." Then we both smiled at each other.

**Wally POV(The reason I'm not putting their POV's, is because I don't really know how they are)**

_Wow, that's nice of them to pay for us. Especially me._

**Richard POV**

It took a while for our food and drink to get here, but it was worth it. The first bite I took, was soooo good! Then I gulped my drink.


	15. Flyer

LAST CHAPTER: Flyer

I SKIPPED TO THE LAST CHAPTER, I GOT BORED WITH THIS STORY, AND I ALREEADY STARTED ON THE NEXT ONE. THE MISSING ONES AREN'T IMPORTANT. IN THIS ONE KATHERINE IS BACK IN HER HOUS AND THE TEAM ARE WALKING BACK TO THE BIOSHIP, THAT'S COMOFLAUGED SOMEWHERE.

**Richard POV**

"GUYS! Look at this!" Wally yelled, as he motioned us to go where he was. "In August there's a Father and Son Picnic at Gotham Park! _Guys_, we should totally… Oh wait, I'm sorry Dick." He said, noticing he look on my face. "I-It's o-okay." I stuttered. "No, I'm _very sorry_. I should've realized that…" At that point, he was looking at Kaldur. "I'll just shut up now."


End file.
